


park jinyoung shots.

by qollzzz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M, everyone loves park jinyoung, maknae park jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qollzzz/pseuds/qollzzz
Summary: park jinyoung oneshots.jinyoung x got7 or anyone1) boyfriends au.2) markjin || shower fun3) mafia au.





	1. Chapter 1

table of contents.

1) boyfriends au : got7 x jinyoung 

2) shower fun : markjin 

3) mafia au : got7 x jinyoung 

anyone is welcome to request. 


	2. boyfriends au.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> background: park jinyoung is the vice president of the student council. he helps his friend seokjin by covering the detention room. after his friend comes, jinyoung goes to his six boyfriends, whom are happily waiting for him.

The minute Jinyoung left the detention room after covering for Seokjin for a while, he ran. Well not actually running more like fast speed walking, trying to get out of long hallways of the school. No one liked staying after school on a Friday, even if it was for a bit. Fridays and the weekends were for hanging out with your friends or to wake up late and just laze around the house all day. However, for Jinyoung the weekends are usually reserved for his boyfriends. Sadly.

Now don’t get him wrong, Jinyoung loves them, but he sure did not appreciate the fact that they certainly were picky when choosing where to go at times. Like this weekend, they had promised to take Jinyoung out for a nice day to just relax and help him distress about his responsibilities but they still have yet to choose a place to where to go. Jinyoung just hopes that he does not get caught in the middle of their arguments of where to go, those were practically the worst.

He had finally reached the front entrance of the school, and there his boyfriends were waiting for him underneath a shady tree. Each had a drink in their hand which Jinyoung assumed they had bought from the school’s vending machine. He smiled as he walked up to them who were all having conversations with one another.

“Hi,” a simple greeting was all it took for them to break away from talking to look at the ravenette. They immediately came up to him and gave him soft kisses and hugs.

  
Jinyoung beamed at each and everyone of them as they all stood back and looked at him. “Thank you for waiting for me,” he said.

“Oh please, what kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn’t wait for our cute boyfriend,” Jackson replies with a grin of his own.

“Well you wouldn’t be very good ones if you didn’t wait for me,” Jinyoung jokingly replies with a small laugh.

“Oh here you go hyung, we bought you, your favorite drink,” Yugyeom hands Jinyoung a peach flavored drink to which he takes happily. He wasted no time and opened the drink, taking a sip from it.

“Thank you, I really needed this, so are you guys coming to my house today? My older sisters won’t be there and my mom said we can be able to grill our own meat!” Jinyoung explains excitedly. His mother had bought a lot of meat earlier this week for Friday because he asked her, so that his boyfriends could come over to eat. She gave in when Jinyoung whipped his puppy eyed stare that can make anyone fall weak to his hands.

  
“Oh yeah, I already informed my parents so I can go,” Jaebum nods his head and smiles towards the younger male.

“Same over here,” Bambam said and the rest had bobbed their heads in confirmation.

“Great! So I will get to see everyone later then,” Jinyoung grins warmly and wraps his slightly slender arms around Bambam’s and Yugyeom’s arms, hooking them together. Bambam was on his left side while Yugyeom was on his right.

“Let’s go then, I have to help my mom, with the side dishes,” the raven haired male states while tugging the two maknaes away. He already began to walk to the direction of his house. The two tall maknaes were happy to be at Jinyoung’s side and were not complaining of being dragged by the eager male, after all it’s rare to have the male be so excited. It was probably because of the thought of the meat that had him like that.

“Lucky maknaes,” Jackson mutters underneath his breath, catching the attention of the others who had stayed back.

“Just wait until it’s your week Jackson, then they will be jealous of you,” Mark replies to Jackson’s obvious bitter feelings.

Youngjae pats the older jealous brown haired male while giving him a smile, “Yeah hyung, you can wait for week after all. After all, I have to wait for that same week too.”

“I know,” Jackson sighs and the rest began walk, trying to catch up with the three who were ahead of them.

After his boyfriends had dropped Jinyoung home, he made a beeline towards the kitchen, where he found his mother already cooking. He kissed her cheek and began to help her by chopping up the vegetables. With quick and precise cuts, he finished and set them aside so his mother could use them later.

“Anything else you need help, mom?” Jinyoung asks while looking around to see what else he could help her with.

His mother could only smile and shake her head, ”No it’s okay, Nyoung, go take a shower and get ready for your men, I can manage the rest, it’s not much.”

He opened his mouth to protest but his mother shushed him, “Go, this old woman can do the rest, now shoo and go take a shower, you smell bad.” His mother said as she pinches her nose, closing it. He would have believed her if she didn’t release a loud laugh after that causing him to join in her laughter. Due to her request, he left to take a quick shower.

His shower only lasted a good 15 minutes and he changed in a matter of five minutes. Jinyoung’s outfit just consisted of a black jumper paired with jeans and white converse shoes. It was a simple outfit only because they would only be eating after all. So he went with simple and casual clothing. He had a good chunk of time to kill, seeing as it was only 4:15 and the rest would not be arriving until 5:20 or less. Originally he was going to go back out to help his mom but the moment she heard his bedroom door open, she had shouted for him to stay inside his room and relax so he laid on his bed with his phone in his hands. The ravenette scrolled through his feed of social media but quickly got bored of that so he got up to get his laptop to watch a movie. His laptop was closed on his desk and went to grab ahold of the device but he lost interest, when he saw the picture that was next to it. Jinyoung picked it up and smiled. It was a photo that was taken a while back when he and the rest had went to the beach. They were not together at the time but it was this day where they had each confessed their feelings to him.

Jaebum was essentially the one that suggested that they go to the beach. It surprised everyone that a quiet man who likes to spend his time inside with his cats would want to go out to a place where the earth met the water. Of course, he wasn’t really the one behind the idea, more like his parents had commanded him to ask the question to his friends to go out with them to the beach with their own families along so everyone can have a nice time before school began.

Jinyoung was already starting his second year of high school. Throughout his first year, he would hang out with either Seokjin or with Jaebum and them. Seokjin is his best friend that he is close with. Jaebum and them are also his best friends as well. Jackson is his next door neighbor who introduced Jinyoung to Jaebum and Mark. They all hung out and eventually they began hanging out with Youngjae, then Bambam, and finally Yugyeom. Now they would all be together at high school since the maknae line would now be in high school.

They all were different from one another and that’s what helped contribute to the weirdness of the group. Jaebum who is not only calm also is weird. He would pull these faces out of no where just to have Jinyoung laugh and it would work every time. If the others were loud, then he would be loud too.

  
Mark is more quiet and cool collected than Jaebum is, because he was the oldest but that did not stop him from saying something so random. He liked how the older is still able to have a good time. Mark also loved helping Jinyoung with his homework to which he appreciated greatly.

  
Jackson is a weird case. He had his moments where he could be loud and affectionate at times and then be serious and even mysterious at odd hours. Though he showed his emotions a lot, no one could ever know what is going inside that man’s mind. Jinyoung loved how the older brunette would be happy and always put other’s happiness before him.

Then Youngjae, he is like Jackson, always happy and has a cute warm smile on his face. He truly was a ray of sunshine, that can make anyone feel warm. He had his times where he would be as mature as Jaebum and Mark and as mischievous as Yugyeom, Bambam, and Jackson.

Bambam is actually another level of crazy, but one thing that he likes doing the most, is spending his money just to look glamorous. It’s actually pretty funny when you think about it but just because he spends money on himself does not mean, he doesn’t do it to his friends too. No, the Thai would practically buy anyone anything.

Yugyeom, the youngest of the group. He seems to like teasing Jinyoung the most, but if Jinyoung admits it, he doesn’t mind. Their bickering is pretty hilarious. The youngest boy would give the shorter male a piggyback ride whenever Jinyoung would ask for one.

And that’s basically a small description of what Jinyoung could describe of the men that manage to capture his interest. Yep, Jinyoung is crushing on each of them. Cliche, right? But can you honestly blame him? Anyone could fall in love with these six dorks. 

It’s selfish of him to like all six, really, but his heart was torn into six parts between them. So he keeps these feelings to himself. Jinyoung never plans to confess to any of them, for the matter. He loves them all the same and he cannot just choose one, so it’s better to just keep your feelings bottled up and never confess. His friends can after all fall in love with someone else who will love them with their whole heart instead of a person who shares his heart with five others.

He’s told only his family and Seokjin about his crisis and they could not help much. They only wished him the best and that everything will just come to him. Jinyoung didn’t worry over the fact that they might not swing his way. Mark is pansexual, Jaebum, Yugyeom, and Jackson are bisexual. Youngjae and Bambam are gay. They all revealed their true sexuality, on a night when they slept over Bambam’s place. It made them all feel lighter, knowing that they won’t be judged by their friends.

Anyways they were all away by these small pools of water that was holding small beach creatures. They were all admiring the little pools but as soon as Jinyoung turned his back to the six, he could hear loud angry whispering. This cause the male face his friends with a confused expression. At that very moment the six men immediately shouted out that they were in love with Jinyoung and they wanted him to date all of them at the same time. Jinyoung of course didn’t react quickly and after a needed explanation from Mark and Jaebum, he nodded his head with small tears leaking out. It was a happy day where they all were able to finally ask out the man they all love.

“Jinyoung! Your boyfriends are here,” He could hear the soft call of his mother and he barely realized that he must have been daydreaming for a long time. He looked and saw that it was only 5:10. Yikes. Jinyoung set the photograph down on his desk and hurried out his room to go meet his boyfriends.

In the middle of the picture was Jinyoung as he was bending his knees a little. Next to him on his right side was Jackson who threw his arm around Jinyoung’s neck and struck a pose with a peace sign. On his left was Youngjae as he held Coco, his dog in his arms. Yugyeom was behind Jinyoung with his head on top of the ravenette’s head. Bambam being next to Yugyeom on his right side, throwing a ‘dab’ pose as stared at the camera. Behind Youngjae was Jaebum and Mark who stood there with cool like poses. All etched on their faces is a huge grin of pure joyfulness.


	3. shower fun || markjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> background: jinyoung and mark are dating. jinyoung has come back from practice and is taking a shower. mark joins and fun ensues.

Jinyoung had sighed in content as the warm water softly hit his aching back. He had just came back from practicing the new dance for Got7’s latest comeback. His muscles were sore from how grueling the dance steps were but in the end it’s all worth it. They all have finally gotten the dance down and now they will get a two day break before finally doing the finishing touches, which is making sure everyone is in sync with their moves and that their outfits are ready for their performance.

So now Jinyoung will put that two day break to use. He will relax before the incoming promotions and various fan meetings that will happen because there will be no breaks for the incoming days.

He ran his hand through his damp night black hair while tilting his head upwards to allow the water to run down his chest. He was so relaxed that he didn’t even hear the bathroom door open and be locked right after.

Someone slipped inside and immediately began to discard of their own clothing, piling it with the ones on the floor. He smirked as he could see every naked detail of Jinyoung’s body through the glass shower door. He looked so beautiful and calm. He wasted no time to opening the glass door quietly and stepping inside. There he could see the gorgeous curves Jinyoung sported. His eyes trailed downwards and saw the heavenly bottom that looked so stunning and just begged to be gripped and spread apart.

The slightly shorter male wrapped his arms around the waist and made sure to press his arousal against the younger male to which elicited a sharp gasp. The younger male squirmed away, trying to move from the arms that held onto him but he was only just enticing the one that was holding onto him.

“Calm down Jinyoung-ah, it’s just me.” The male said in a husky tone that was laced with lust.

“Mark hyung?” Jinyoung questions and peers behind him to see the eldest’s face but he wasn’t allowed to, seeing that Mark had placed his head in the crook of his unmarked neck.

Mark hummed and gently placed butterfly kisses on the pale untouched skin. Oh how he just wanted to sink his teeth and leave marks there but he had to control himself. He wouldn’t want to tick off their stylists because he couldn’t control his urges.

“Mark hyung, did you want to take a shower also?” Jinyoung asks and all the younger received was another hum, which was none too helpful but he knew that his hyung was quiet and usually did keep to himself at times so Jinyoung just decided to roll with it. He was just going to allow his elder to hug him even if there was something poking him. This wasn’t the first time, Mark barged in when Jinyoung was showering nor was it the first time when he came inside and had an erection.

Jinyoung thought that this would be a relaxing shower and that Mark wouldn’t do anything but a pair of hands were beginning to roam over his body and that’s when he had to speak up. “Mark hyung, I’m tired can we do this another time?” The younger male whines out.

“Don’t worry Jinyoungie, you don’t have to do anything. You can stand there while I go ahead and do all the work,” the elder mumbles against his neck.

Jinyoung could only sigh and just allow the other to continue what he was doing. No matter how tired he was, he would always cave in to Mark’s advances because that man was insatiable.

It’s as if a sex demon overtook the quiet male’s body, making him just feel aroused at odd times. He would even wake up to the older male slipping a finger inside him slowly drawing in and out or even his cock buried in deep inside him, lazily fucking him. Mark may appear like a innocent man in front of others but only Jinyoung knows the true man behind the mask.

Mark’s soft hands traveled all around Jinyoung’s abdomen until one crept itself up while the other went downwards. His left hand gently pinched the dark dusky nipple. This small action had drawn him a small whimper and Mark cooed. He wasn’t even doing much yet the younger was already getting excited and he could tell because his right hand was just wrapped around the length and not even doing anything. He delicately twisted the cute nub causing Jinyoung to give a shaky loud moan.

“I’m not even doing much and you’re this vocal? It always surprises me how sensitive you are~” Mark gives a low chuckles and continues his teasing by just twisting and pulling on the small dusky bub. More and more moans spilled out of the male and Mark’s cock twitched from the delicious sounds that escaped passed those pouty lips.

Deciding to bring more pleasure for the younger, he dragged his hand up and down the smaller length, compared to him. He rubbed the sensitive head of Jinyoung’s cock, and a deep laugh resonated from his chest when he could already see precum leaking out the poor boy’s cock.

Jinyoung let out all sorts of sounds, gasps and whines, mixtures of mewls and moans but most important he was chanting Mark’s name. The once warm room, turned heated and steamy due to the activities being held at the moment. The water was hitting down on Jinyoung’s chest and made its way to his cock, touching it so gingerly. The water actually only helped Mark’s case as he sped up the speed and Jinyoung’s stomach could only wither in pure pleasure.

“Come on Jinyoung, I can tell you’re close, baby so why don’t you come for me?” The older male whispers hotly against the raven haired male’s ear. The man even nibbled on it while he said his message.

Even with these movements, the younger’s male legs were beginning to get shaky as he was nearing his climax he just need a little more. Mark knew too so he moved his hand at a faster rate and soon thick ribbons of come spurted out of the male, landing on the shower floor and just a tiny even reached near the shower’s drain.

Jinyoung was exhausted and his mind felt hazy. He took this time to breathe and to come back from his high. The blonde haired male behind him, gently removed his hands from his intimate places and slowly rubbed the male’s lower back. It didn’t take long before Jinyoung came back and he turned around and blinked owlishly at Mark. The younger made a grab for his elder’s erected cock but he stopped him from doing so.

“That’s alright baby. I know you’re tired so let’s finish this shower and head to sleep, yeah? We can always continue tomorrow.” Mark smiles as the sleepy looking male who just nodded. Mark helped the younger with the rest of his shower while doing his necessities too and soon both were done. He helped the other to get out and wrap himself in one of the robes while Mark had a towel around his waist and the two left the bathroom. They of course passed the other members who all gave a fond look at the adorable sleepy Jinyoung and on the two went to their shared room.

Before Mark could allow Jinyoung to hit the bed, he first grabbed the male and dried his hair before undoing the robe’s tie and letting the boy sleep under their bed’s soft sheets, bare. Mark only did this because he already knew that he was going to wake up Jinyoung by eating the boy out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any requests?
> 
> happy late birthday jinyoung :(((


	4. mafia au.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> background: jinyoung is married to the rest of got7. the man is also younger than the rest of his husbands. he is left alone whenever the rest of his husbands work but what does jinyoung do when they are not there?

Jinyoung groaned as warm light hit sleeping figure. Sunshine is gently peeking through the curtains he owns and he again groaned in annoyance. He always wanted to change those curtains to something else, preferably a darker color. Anything that could be able to block the morning sun but he knew that it helped him wake up early. 

Birds softly tweeted outside and that only added into his irritation. . . .maybe he could sleep in five more minutes? With closed eyes he turned his body away from the sunlight and tried his best to go back to sleep. He probably would have gone back to sleep, if it weren’t something poking his backside. It’s an all too familiar feel to know what it is.

He sighed and opened his eyes and saw Youngjae still sleeping in front of him. Behind him was Jackson, whose friend downstairs was currently poking him. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and tried his very best to get up. He had to peel away his husbands’ arms away from himself and soon did his best to slip off the bed, but a hand shot out and grabbed his hand.

“C’mon Nyoung, can’t you come back to bed?” Jackson drowsily whines out as his eyelids droop down a bit indicating how sleepy he is. Jinyoung’s lips lifted up a bit as he couldn’t help but smile. He lightly pulled Jackson’s hand away from his and got off the bed. He walked to Jackson’s side and pushed the man back to a laying position.

“Go back to sleep Seun-hyung,” Jinyoung smiles and kisses the older male’s forehead who smiled and slowly drifted off back to sleep.

Jinyoung took that as his cue to leave to the bathroom that was connected to the room. He had to take a quick shower so that he could make breakfast for all six of his husbands. Yes, _six_. He is married to six idiots that he loves. He wasn’t quite sure how it happened but it happened and how he was living a happy life.

Only two were sleeping beside him because the other four couldn’t fit so his husbands created this thing so they all were able to sleep next to Jinyoung for a week. Within that week, they were allowed to do anything because of course it was their week after all. This strategy would only have to be put up with a bit more, since the wisest elder of them had ordered a bed that was able to fit all of them. It surprised Jinyoung when he heard that but he was relieved also, because no longer would he have to endure the chaos that happened of the sleep schedule.

Jinyoung hummed as the sizzle of bacon could be heard throughout the kitchen. It was already 7:30 am, meaning two of his husbands are awake already. He already has two plates set out on the table for the two eldest to eat. After that he would have to set another four down, for the rest to eat, since they don’t come down until ten minutes after the older ones come.

This was such a tame life. Never in a million years did Jinyoung see himself getting married, yet even falling in love with six men, especially with the past he has. His past was not best and there are cases when it even haunts him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, oh well the past is the past. Jinyoung has a future with these dorks now. He put the last piece of bacon on the plate that was missing one and smiled. He took two plates out to the dinning room and saw that Mark and Jaebum were already eating. He set the plates down before going over to the two and pecked the side of their heads.

“Good morning, hyungs,” Jinyoung chimes out. The younger male receives two soft greetings right after along with a smile.

Mark is the oldest out of them. He worked at a hospital where he was mainly treating children. How Jinyoung met him, was a pretty short story. He saw that Jinyoung was hurt and helped him with his injures. From there Mark and Jinyoung just talked and they became good friends.

Jaebum on the other hand is a music producer, he wrote songs and gave them to idols but he does sing some of his songs too with that angelic voice of his. Jinyoung met him when he was getting coffee with his friend and Jinyoung accidentally spilled his coffee on him. Luckily it was an iced coffee. Short story, they exchanged phone numbers and Jaebum was the one who texted first. Through Jaebum he met Yugyeom and Youngjae. From Mark he met Jackson and Bambam.

Yugyeom is a dance choreographer so that’s how he knows Jaebum, since they work for the same company. The first impression of Yugyeom was that he was annoying but soon that thought soon left him when he talked more and more to the tall brat. Youngjae is actually one of the idols in the company. The male is incredibly cute. He sings so beautifully that Jinyoung actually cried a bit in the inside when he heard him for the first time.

Jackson is a professional fencer and has known Mark and Bambam since they were all young and new to South Korea. Jackson even competed in the Olympics and won a lot of medals but now he teaches fencing to young teens and kids. Jinyoung’s first thought of him was that he was a very affectionate, so it was interesting meeting him. Bambam is a model and likes to wear anything that looks good on him. It was funny when Bambam met him. He said that he looked like a model himself and the older male was just praising his visuals. Jinyoung just laughed when he said that, usually when he was being called attractive was during a job.

Everyone in the house were soon awake and already bustling down the stairs to eat their breakfast before they head to work. Jinyoung could hear them from the kitchen as they all talked about their jobs. He drummed his fingers against the countertop as his mind drifted to the time he worked. Various memories appeared but soon they vanished when he heard a soft bark and meows. He looked down and saw it was Coco and Jaebum’s three cats. They are obviously hungry, so he went ahead to pour them food in their bowls. They were the only pets they had in the house, Bambam has more [of course] but they were all back in Thailand with his parents. Whenever they go visit them, the tall Thai would rush to each of his cute companions and love them.

He yawned as he stood back and saw each of the furry creatures eat their food from their respective bowls. Jinyoung smiles and goes ahead to wash his hands in the sink basin. He picks up his mug that was filled with green tea. The male takes a tiny sip before making his way to the dining room to join the rest.

“Good morning Jinyoungie~” Yugyeom singsongs out. It always amazes him how the tall man could be so energized in the morning.

“Mm morning Gyeom,” Jinyoung says as he walks to the empty seat that is between Bambam and Jackson.

In the mornings, at breakfast when they all were together, it was always lively and everyone talked to each other about anything. That’s the thing, when you’re married to someone or in this case people, you can talk about anything random for endless hours and the conversation wouldn’t get boring.

“Alright lets go, Yugyeom and Youngjae,” Jaebum says as he picks up his empty plate and goes to the kitchen to put them in the sink basin. The two younger males followed right after him before they all came back out. The three bid a goodbye and kissed Jinyoung before they set off to work.

“Alright I’m off, I’ll see you later,” Mark says as he picks up his plate and like Jaebum and the rest, he put it in the sink. He waved bye to Jackson and Bambam and leaves after giving Jinyoung a small lovingly peck on his lips.

“Now it’s just us,” Jackson comments as he gives a suggestive look to Jinyoung who simply rolls his eyes. Bambam, who was on the other side, propped his head up eagerly at what Jackson was suggesting.

“No, you have an early class to teach and Bambam hyung your photoshoot is almost going to start,” Jinyoung explains as he gets from his seat with his plate to set in the sink just like the rest did. He could hear the two groaning in disappointment from the dining room which caused him to chuckle.

He loves being able to have control on their urges even though he held no real power in the bedroom.

Everyone is gone and Jinyoung is left alone with the pets. Everything is clean, the dishes were all washed and dried back and were back inside the cupboards. The house is tidy and clean, even if it was rather large he was able to clean everything. The black haired male looked down at his phone and pressed the power button that on the right hand side and he was brought up the time and his wallpaper.

The time read 12:35 pm and he hummed he had a good chunk of time left until his husbands would come back, so time to just relax. He closed his eyes and laid his head against the sofa’s cushion but suddenly he could hear loud whispers outside his door.

Jinyoung internally groaned and with soft steps, he went to see who was at the door. He checked through the peephole and saw three burly men dressed in black with a thin sliver chain hanging around their necks loosely. He looked down at their hands and saw that two were holding hunting knives and one was holding a small pistol.

He sighed and ruffled his dark hair. See this was actually normal. Men would come barging in with their weapons to try to kill him because of the actions he did in his past before he met the men that hold his heart. This tame life of his was never like this before, it used to be filled with violence, guns, stealing, and of course a lot of blood. It’s just how it was because when you were in one of the most notorious mafia in South Korea; your life is more than eventful.

Jinyoung gave an irritated expression and went to go put their pets outside so they wouldn’t get hurt. Thankfully they cooperated and Coco went ahead to run around the wide grassy backyard. The cats went ahead to lounge on the grass under the warm sun. He chuckles they were so adorable and he will be sure to give them a treat after the rats have been taken care of.

He slowly made his made up the stairs and went to his room where he slept in. By then, he could already hear the front door being opened and the muffled voices of the men talking. Jinyoung gently closed the door behind him. He was calm and not even worried. Even if he is not in the business no more that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a few extra tricks up his sleeve. 

Since he didn’t want to have clean the house again he won’t be using an actual weapon that will cause bleeding; he will use a tranquilizer gun. It’s effective and whoever is shot with one of these darts, will have a strong dosage of sleep medication in their system.

He just waited on the side of the door, opposite of where it opens. Jinyoung just patiently waited and finally someone was opening the door in a snail like pace. It was the man who had the gun who stepped inside the room. When he was inside fully, Jinyoung shot him with the tranquilizer in the back of his head and there his body went, falling with a loud thump.

‘Hmm that was easier than I thought,’ Jinyoung mused but before he could continue his thoughts, the sounds of footsteps coming rapidly were approaching the room. He still stayed in his current hiding position and when the two men entered to check on their friend, he shot only one. The one he shot quickly fell down on top of his buddy and he was out like a light.

The male stepped out of his hiding position and he immediately was sloppily charged at with a knife that which he dodged away. Jinyoung moved away from the door and backtracked to the window as the angry male clenched the handle of his knife.

“Cute, you’re angry for I messed up your plans.” Jinyoung comments as he could see the man getting all riled up again. He was moving his arm again but this time towards his head to which Jinyoung ducked down and the knife pierced through his curtains. The man slashed down to free his knife from the fabric causing a giant hole to form.

“Ah you asshole, you just ruined my least favorite curtains,” Jinyoung frowns as he now was beside the man. He gripped his tranquilizer and with quick and precise movements, the man that standing before him, was now on the floor.

“Now I have to change them, but before I do that, we have to take care of the pests.” Jinyoung said out loudly to no one. He went downstairs to go grab his phone that was long abandoned when the intruders came in.

He picked the device up and opened it to a certain contact. Jinyoung pressed the call option and waited for the other person on the line to pick up.

“Hello Jinyoungie~” A rather cheerful voice greets him through the phone.

“Hey Jin,” Jinyoung greets back with almost the same joyfulness. He could never really match up to anyone’s happiness, honestly.

“What’s up?” Jin or rather Seokjin asks. Now Jinyoung would always call Seokjin for anything whether it would be something regarding himself or his husbands or how the younger male was or to help him interrogate the men that would dare enter his home.

See Seokjin is the leader of that mafia, Jinyoung mentioned earlier and Jinyoung, was the second hand leader. Even though Jinyoung is no longer in the business, that does not mean that Seokjin and himself are not friends anymore. That would be the quite opposite, for they still talk and get with one another every so often.

“I am afraid that I was left with three gifts on my home, do you think you could take them and perhaps find out who they were from?” Jinyoung asks as he inspects the tranquilizer gun that was still in his hand.

“Of course! I will have Chanwoo and some others to come pick up the gifts! I’ll call you back when I have the information, bye Jinyoungie~” Seokjin coos out.

“Bye Jinnie,” Jinyoung says goodbye and with that he hangs up. Now just to wait for the people to pick up the gifts that were asleep on his floor.

It didn’t take long before four men that Jinyoung knew showed up and went straight upstairs to Jinyoung’s room to pick the gifts. They each carried the three gifts out to a black van and off they went, which was quick and easy. He sighed and relaxed against the couch but before he knew it, he heard a knock at his door. He groaned and hid the tranquilizer gun underneath the cushion of the couch just so it wouldn’t be shown.

The ravenette went ahead to open the door and there he was met with two men who appeared to be in their mid 20s wearing regular work clothing. A truck was parked in the driveway and it read Best Mattresses.

“Hello, I am Sangwoo and he is Beomseok, we are here to install the bed that was ordered?” Sangwoo says politely and Jinyoung’s earlier confusion soon disappeared and he nodded his head.

“Oh right! Well let me show you to the room that you will installing it then,” Jinyoung says as he moves to the side to allow the two men inside who go ahead to enter. He leads the two upstairs to a large room that is specifically big to hold the bed that will fit seven men. He doesn’t know how they did it, but the room is rather grand and it still has a walk in closet that could be able to hold most of their clothes [Bambam needs a whole room for his clothes]. Most likely they had a professional destroy two rooms to make it.

Once the two men now know where they will put the bed in, they got to work. Jinyoung didn’t know how, but the bed was able to fit through the door, maybe it’s because of how tall it is. Well he sure is glad that he has that door now.

Seeing as the two men were busy, Jinyoung went to the backyard, where Coco and the three cats were laying under the shady tree they had. He grabbed one of the lounge chairs and dragged it to the shady spot. Once he sat down on the chair, Coco jumped up on his lap and laid herself there. The male chuckled and gently scratched her.

He probably sat there for a long time, for it took a while until the kind workers left, not before Jinyoung paid them a generous check that came from his own pocket.

When he was back inside his home and checked his phone, the time read 3:58 pm. Which meant his husbands would be coming soon. By soon, he meant like in perhaps ten minutes. They always rushed to get home so they could be first to cuddle Jinyoung. It was annoying and cute in some way.

Seeing as he hasn’t made dinner yet, he would just allow someone to order take out for he is too lazy to cook or to even wait for someone to cook a meal. The only downside to that was what they would decide to order. It was Bambam’s turn last time, so it would be Yugyeom this time.

Caught up in his thoughts, his mind snapped from them once he heard the sound of his ringtone going off. It was Seokjin calling.

“Hello Jinnie.”

“Hello! I’m calling for the men I interrogated. Hehe didn’t take that long before they cracked, anyways it was Daesung who sent them.”

“Yeesh, you think a guy would get over a breakup.”

“Guess he’s still pissed that you left after robbing his money and heart.~”

“Gross. I don’t know why he still sends his lackeys, I’m getting tired of it.”

“Why don’t we send a present back? Their heads served on a sliver platter.~”

“Hmm, yeah I like that idea. Send it to him but before you do, have someone come pick up my little note for him.”

“Oo~ Alright. I’ll send someone to get it! See ya Jinyoungie!”

“Bye babe.”

Jinyoung pressed the end call button and went ahead to write the small note on a simple piece of blank paper. In his cursive writing, he wrote: ‘Stop sending the gifts, Daesung, before this happens to you. Get over the breakup, Sungie~♡’ He made sure to have it look extra cute for that made the threat look even more frightening. Even Daesung knew, that he would only use the ‘cute persona’ when he wanted to intimidate someone.

Now that’s over, Jinyoung went to clean the evidence of something happen. He wouldn’t want to worry his husbands after all. It probably wasn’t until he was throwing away the old curtains, did he hear the sound of someone opening the door. He peeked his head from the kitchen and saw who it was. Mark had come home first. He exited the kitchen and walked up to the taller male, wrapping his arms around him. Mark wrapped his own arms around the younger male and kissed him gently.

“I see you two are starting with me,” Bambam’s voice could be heard from behind Mark. The two pulled away and Jinyoung was soon met with Bambam’s lips.

Sooner rather than later, the rest were coming. First it was Jaebum, Youngjae, and Yugyeom and then Jackson. What he did with Bambam and Mark, he of course did the same with the rest. Once he was done greeting them, with flushed cheeks from the kissing, he spoke up.  
  


“So, the bed came in today,” Jinyoung states.

“Really?! Finally!” Yugyeom cheers out, clearly voicing everyone’s content.

“Yeah, so we can sleep with each other later at the night. But for now, let’s go get take out.” Jinyoung said.

“Well I am hungry,” Youngjae comments with a tilt of his head.

“Then let’s go out to eat,” Jinyoung shrugs his shoulders.

“Me too, but I’m in the mood for something else,” Bambam smirks towards Jinyoung who only narrows his eyes in return.

“No.” He shook his head firmly.

“Me as well, Bambam.” Jaebum says as his tongue pokes out and runs over his lips.

“Not you too, hyung.”

“Hey, why don’t we enjoy the meal that we are craving in our new bed? We should break it in someway.” Jackson said in a low husky tone.

“Are you guys even listening to me?” Jinyoung snaps as he crosses his arms in annoyance.

“Sounds great,” Yugyeom claps his hands together.

It was the last two people he thought would do it. Youngjae is on his left side while Mark is on his right. Youngjae grabbed a hold of his left arm and Mark did the same on his right. The two attacked both sides of his neck, biting down on it harshly, leaving their marks.

“S-Stop,” Jinyoung mutters out, fumbling with his words as the pleasure began seeping in.

A man who held a lot of power in his hands, one who killed people in cold blood is weak before these men in front of him. They always knew how to make his knees buckle and his heart race with just a simple smile or kiss.

“Do you really want us to stop?” Mark said against his heating skin.

Jinyoung shook his head and let out a whine for him to continue and that’s all it took for both he and Youngjae took him to the new bed that was set up with four men with hungry gazes behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send your requests ! up next jinyoung x hyung line.


End file.
